ONCE
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: There are many things in life that you only get one chance to do right at. Kagome finds this out the hard way. She has only Sesshoumaru and Rin left...and with the latter fading quickly, she makes a wish on the completed Shikon. Full Summary Inside


**ONCE**

**Summary: There are many things in life that you only get one chance to do right at. Kagome finds this out the hard way. She has only Sesshoumaru and Rin left...and with the latter fading quickly, she makes a wish on the completed Shikon. She wishes for the child Rin to be saved...which results in her and Rin being sent to...the Dimensional Witch.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Couple: Kagome/Fai**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M (''^o^'')**

**-x-x-x-**

**You Only Get One Chance...**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome could only cling to the small form of her son who now lay lifeless in her arms.

"Miko..."

"...How is Rin..."

"..."

Kagome hated the silence that he answered with. "Sesshoumaru?" She turned her already tear stained face to him and saw the wounded child lying limp in his arms; pained labored breaths could barely be made out from the harsh winds that blew. "...Rin..." She stood with Shippou in her arms. Looking down at her son, a few tears fell onto his cold cheeks as she placed him gently on the ground by the rest of her group. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku...Shippou...HELL, the only ones that lived were Rin, herself and Sesshoumaru. Well, Kilala did too, but that's because she stayed at the village with Keade to watch over them during the battle.

"Sesshoumaru...can we see if Keade can save her?"

"...fine." He kneeled before her and let her climb on. This had shocked her of course, but she didn't really notice her shock at the moment. She didn't even need to worry about his spiked armor since it had been destroyed during the battle.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Hour Later)**

Kagome sat against the hut wall next to Sesshoumaru. She was twirling the complete Shikon no Tama between her fingers, glaring coldly at the blasted jewel. Her form was almost completely drenched in her sons' blood and her clothes had cuts...not to mention her body...that scattered across her body from the battle. Sesshoumaru had given her a sword which he called a Wangetsu blade (Crescent Blade) but it's name given was Tsukihime. It had remained by her side throughout the battle and still now after.

"Child," Kaede walked over to them sadly. "She will not make it. She is too far..."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem fazed, but Kagome could see his fingers twitch and the tip of his nail glow green. Yes, she knew he was angry. Kagome placed a hand on his and drew his attention to herself. "I will not let her die...Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood up and made her way to the fading girl. Kilala laid on the lap of the child curled up asleep.

'_Shikon No Tama, grant me my wish, please...save this child, or take me to someone who can.'_

"_**...if that is your wish...Than I alone can not grant it...however...I will send you and the child...to a dimension...where you can find the help you need."**_

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin and back to Kagome. "Miko..."

"Sesshoumaru...I will bring her back...alive."

He stared at her for a moment, but nodded.

"_I'm ready to go,"_ She said softly, holding Rin in her arms, Kilala on her shoulder.

"_**Very well. However, with every wish there is a price...the question remains...what will yours be..."**_ Kagome got no chance to ask what Midoriko of the Shiko no Tama meant as she was suddenly being wrapped in a swirling something or other of blue, red and black. Kagome didn't even know what to call it. She watched as both Sesshoumaru and Kaede took a step back.

"Kilala?" She questioned the cat that remained on her shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to join me?"

**-Mew-**

"...thank you." She smiled with tears rimming her eyes.

Kagome, Rin and Kilala vanished from the hut.

**-x-x-x-**

"Seems that we are not the last."

Kagome was kneeling on the ground when she heard the soft voice of an unknown person. She opened her eyes which had closed automatically during her travel to wherever she was. "...where..."

"Girl...you no doubt have come to request I save that child...but if you aren't quick...I'll have to send you on your way empty handed."

Kagome looked up and stared at the pale skinned ankle length raven haired beauty. She stood up and the child hovered in the air before moving towards the woman.

"..." Kagome could feel the eyes of those around her watching her, the child and the woman, but she paid little to no attention to them.

"This child can be saved...but the price of a life is a hefty one."

"Name it."

"...you..."

"**Ah...!"**

Kagome wasn't really affected by what the woman said, though...she was a little confused.

"Lady Youko, you don't mean to actually take her life...do you?"

"A life for a life..." Kagome told the boy kneeling with a girl. "It's reasonable...but that's not what she was referring to...was it..."

Lady Youko smiled. "I suppose that could have better been worded. Kagome, you belong to me...you will do my bidding. Your heart, soul, mind...they are all mine."

"Is that really any better?" Another man asked; he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Take what you want..."

"...so easily given away..." Lady Youko frowned but held her hand out before her. "You will no doubt hate me...with time." Two tattoos appeared on both wrists and ankles, like bracelets or anklets. One was black and the other was white, both with barely half an inch between them. "That is something I will easily learn to live with." Youko walked up to Kagome and then around so that she was facing Kagome's back. She placed a nail to the middle of the back of Kagome's neck and a black ring like choker wrapped around her neck. "The ones around your ankles and wrists will fade after twenty-four hours...they will still be there, but invisible to anyone but me. This one however...will always...be visible." She said as she traced the line around Kagome's neck before walking away.

"**..."**

Kagome glared. "Witch, the child."

"Yes, of course. She will remain with me, you will travel with this group, but I will keep this child until she is healed completely, and then send her back to you."

"...fine..." Kagome watched Rin appear in the arms of one of Youko's little female lackey's.

Youko smiled, "Then...I bid you all farewell...and good luck...on your journey." Youko held out her hands and a white long eared something or other was held there. A red gem was on its forehead with a gold earring on its left ear.

"**Mokona Modoki, Ready To Go! WaaahPuuuu~" **Glowing brightly, wings sprouted from its back and a glowing light surrounded the group. All of a sudden, Kagome felt a gust pulling them into the ball of cuteness as if it were going to eat them, and just like that...she was floating through an oddly lit tube of some sort...a dimensional wormhole or something.

"..." Kagome hadn't understood, but she would ask one of her _traveling_ partners when they got to where ever they were going.

'_**Child...your heart calls out...'**_Kagome turned and saw a glowing green orb. _**'You are such a strong, brave and kind spirit, and your soul yearns to protect those it is closest with, and those it has not yet met.'**_ Kagome frowned as the orb took shape into a brightly glowing forest green fox with nine tails.

"Who...who are you..."

"_**I am Servant and Master, Protector and God, Ally to the wielders of Earth."**_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around. Her eyes landed on the one with fair blonde hair who was already awake and the dark black haired one who was just waking, then fell to the two still sleeping.

**-Mew-**

Kagome turned and smiled, "I'm glad you made it too Kilala."

**-Mew-**

"What a cute cat."

Kagome looked up and noted the hand held out to her. She took it and the blonde pulled her up. "What happened?"

"We traveled dimensions..."

"I gathered that much..." Kagome looked around... "This looks similar to the battlefield I left...only no blood." Kagome chuckled coldly. "Actually...it's nothing like that world...it had no buildings...I guess the warzone is the only thing comparable."

The two turned as Mokona woke the younger boy up.

"Sakura!"

"Ah, I now have a name...granted...it's the only one unconscious...but still, I have a name."

"Oh, forgive me..." The fair blonde said, catching the groups' attention. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Fai D. Flourite, my dear...and you?"

"...my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. This is Kilala." She pointed to the two tailed on her shoulder. "What about you," She asked the youngest boy. "I gathered the girl's name is Sakura,"

"Yes, Princess Sakura. I am Syaoran. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do we call the Anti-Socialite?" Kagome asked.

"You call me by my name, Kurogane."

"It's nice to meet you Kurogane. You two as well, Fai, Syaoran."

"Don't forget Mokona!"

"Of course..." Kagome forced a smile.

"Kurogane...that's a little long, how about...Kurgy...or maybe, Kuro-Poo?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't help a real smile. "Kuro-Poo?"

"Kuro-Poo! Kuro-Poo! Pick Me Up! Pick Me Up!" Mokona bounced happily in front of Kurogane.

"I'M NOT GONNA ―AH! IT'S KUROGANE!!!"

Kagome laughed. _'This...this won't be so bad.'_

Kilala transformed suddenly before the group, causing both Fai and Kurogane to jump back, unsure if this was normal. Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura.

**-GRR-**

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here, you crazy? Run, get out of the street."

"Hm?" Kagome looked to Fai who shrugged.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh great, don't tell me you're not from around here. I guess I should have known from those clothes your wearing, huh? You don't exactly blend in. The only one who really fits in is the girl in the school uniform...uh...and even then..." He pointed at her blood clad body. "She looks as if she just broke out of prison after a massive bloodbath..."

Kagome looked down at herself and chuckled, "Wow, is it that bad?"

"Don't let the police see you...or it might be."

"Yes, we are not from around here, an excellent observation."

"Well, putting aside the matter of clothing and blood..." He glanced cautiously at Kagome who sighed and hopped on the back of Kilala with both legs on one side.

"Look kid, if I was going to kill you, you'd be dead."

Fai smiled, "Now, now, let's leave that kind of talk to Kurgy. You are a young woman, and should speak like one."

"Sorry," The kid apologized to Kagome who nodded it off, "This place isn't safe."

"Not safe, why? What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"There's no time to explain, you have to go before they start again."

"You know, we could have been gone if you just told us what's going on. It should have taken about the same time to tell us to leave, that it would to explain why." Kagome said.

"Yes I agree. Who is going to start what?" Fai questioned.

Kagome jumped at the sound of footsteps from above. She turned and saw a man with a pink Mohawk, large in build but short none the less. He wore a pair of ting shades on his face and a spiked choker around his neck.

Another person wore goggles and a white scarf around his neck, his hair was a sandy light brown that fell down his back in a ponytail.

"Today's the day Shougo! So don't try to run!"

"Why I wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh, I see...a gang war...territory and such." Kagome said, pointing to the two opposing sides.

"And this must be the front line, so to speak."

Kagome nodded to Fai, "Syaoran, I think you should get Sakura out of harms way, Kilala will take you to higher and safer grounds. Kid, you go too."

Kilala moved to his side and he looked at the larger version of the once cute and small kitten before climbing on top. Syaoran did the same with Sakura held in his arms before Kilala jumped above and on top of the nearest building.

"I think we should also think about relocating." Fai said. "Kurgy-Poo has already left us." He pointed to the darker one of the group who stood off to the side. Kagome followed after Kurogane with Fai close behind.

Kagome moved next to Kurogane and looked over the junked up vehicle.

Kagome concentrated on the energy that she felt inside those fighting; actually, she felt it inside Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai too...even faintly in Sakura. She knew that energy, she felt it before..._ 'The fox!'_

"Oh, look here."

Kagome looked to see what Fai found and saw him holding a feather with a light pink design on it. "Pretty, what kind of bird does that go to?"

"I don't believe this is a birds feather, this...I am sure, belongs to Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, the meaning of our little adventure, is to collect her memories that have been scattered around the world, however, according to Youko, even after the feathers have all been collected, she won't remember Syaoran."

"..." Mokona suddenly screamed out and this caught Kagome off guard. Fai had released the feather in shock from the sudden explosion that followed Mokona.

Kagome stood and ran after the feather,

"Hey, girl!" Kurogane called out.

"Oh dear," She heard Fai say before she was too far away.

"_Damn,"_ Kagome jumped over the rubble that was scattered everywhere. _'These people should think about the environment a little more!'_ She glared before pausing as a red blast shot right before her face. _'This had better be worth it! Sakura...when you wake up, the first thing I want to here is, 'Kagome, you are the greatest and I will always adore and cherish you'...well, maybe not, but a thank you would definitely be appreciated.'_ She smiled when her hand wrapped around the feather, she flipped back out of the way and silently cursed when she remembered she was in a skirt...a torn skirt...a bloody, torn skirt... "Oh, good lord, I need a bath." Suddenly a blue blast bit her in the side, and she says bit because it felt similar to a demon bite she received at fifteen.

"Same spot...too."

The green fox suddenly appeared behind her and she turned to look at her, the fox stepped forward and Kagome held her hand out to it. It disappeared before her then reappeared as an orb. Kagome wrapped her free hand around it and her eyes widened at the sight of the now bow and arrows she held. "...heh…" She placed the Feather under her bra strap to keep it in place and took the bow in her hands properly, aiming it at Shougo, who was the side that had hit her, she prepared the arrow and let it go. With quick accuracy and unyielding speed, he didn't even realize what happened when it flew past him and hit the one in his gang that had hit her. She moved quickly back to the group and sat down, handing Kurogane the feather.

"Why are you handing this to me?"

"Because, I don't want Fai to let it go...again. If he does, I'm throwing him out to the lions to get it, and that's only after I beat him up myself!" She leaned against a tier and held her hand over the wound before she closed her eyes and placed let her miko energy flow through her fingers.

"Amazing!"

"Hmm, it's nothing too difficult, don't be amazed. All I can do is heal small wounds and minor cuts; nothing more than what a Band-Aid and a good night's sleep can do."

"..."

The group looked up at the sudden sound of sirens. The two sides were quick to disperse and Kagome could care less. She heard the sound of Kilala returning to the ground next to them. She closed her eyes as she drained the rest of her energy on the wound and drifted into a dark oblivion.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! I'm tired so I can't really think straight, Please Read and Review, Sankyu! Oh...Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
